


【超蝠短篇(不义一号地球)】无所适从

by Secretbutler



Series: 超蝠短篇集 [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Injustice: Gods Among Us, Superman (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 17:09:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12303702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secretbutler/pseuds/Secretbutler
Summary: 在处理完不义宇宙的事务后，一号地球的蝙蝠侠和超人返回了地球，他们之间的关系开始有一点古怪。





	【超蝠短篇(不义一号地球)】无所适从

**Author's Note:**

> NC17，小朋友速撤。甜，并非不义超蝙而是同位体宇宙。

克拉克从混乱的梦中醒来，听见仪器的响声。  
眼皮还在打架，但他最终还是睁开了眼睛。  
那个沉默的背影正站在望塔医疗室的大操作台前，和他现在躺的医疗舱只有几步的距离。  
以往他们的角色常常应该换个位置，不过今天看来他们要换过来了。  
蝙蝠的身影动了一下，克拉克看见他朝自己走过来，感到有点莫名的紧张。  
“很奇怪，你有器官失调的症状，看起来像是某种排异反应。”  
从声音上，他听不出布鲁斯的语气——变声器让那声音听起来千篇一律。  
“大概是氪石炸弹的缘故吧——”  
克拉克苦笑了一声，看见布鲁斯按了一下医疗舱的按钮，把透明的舱门打开。  
“谢谢。”  
克拉克伸手握住蝙蝠侠的手，从医疗舱里出来，眩晕的感觉还没有消失。  
回到今天早上，正联全体成员出了一场任务，是启示星的大反派，一场激战之后他们当然取得了胜利，但就在这个节骨眼上，克拉克一下子晕倒了。  
这是正联众人都没有遇见过的情况，他们最强大的主席明明毫发无伤，甚至连擦伤都没有，就突然晕过去。  
当然，大家也并不担心克拉克——毕竟，以前也出现过很多让人心惊胆战的情况，但是克拉克从来也没出过什么大问题，返程时蝙蝠侠用望塔的战机载着克拉克离开，其余的人都跟着哈尔一起回望塔了。  
结果克拉克一醒来就听见布鲁斯对他说自己好像有什么“排异反应”。  
他一下子就想到了氪石炸弹——虽然事情已经过去了一个多月，但是那件事让他最近一直心事重重。  
连一向对什么都冷漠的布鲁斯都皱着眉头对他说……  
“你最近怎么怪怪的，克拉克？”  
克拉克总是会故作无知的样子，一脸不解地看着布鲁斯。  
布鲁斯似乎也不想深究，从来也不会再追问下去。  
克拉克不想讨论起另一个世界的事，那让他感觉很不好——他甚至每每想起来就会心里很别扭。  
那是一个和他们很相似的世界，至少超人和蝙蝠侠都没什么变化。  
问题在于他们之间的关系变得太极端了，克拉克始终无法想象那样的关系，但那让他和布鲁斯之间的相处也出了些问题。  
他记得那个威风凛凛的统治者版本的他被他打败之后，关进那个专门为他设计的监牢里时的片段。  
布鲁斯当时不在，他只想去质问这个人，为什么要在那个世界的布鲁斯身上留下那么残忍的痕迹，他查看过那个蝙蝠，看到的只是一段被金属和钉子接在一起的脊柱，身上不计其数的伤口——比他们世界的布鲁斯严重得多。  
“你伤害了他。”  
克拉克对着玻璃罩里的卡尔·艾尔怒目而视。  
“你怎么不去问问他自己的想法？”  
“他绝对不会原谅你。”  
然后，克拉克只听见了卡尔·艾尔轻蔑的笑声，他甚至不明白这有什么好笑的。  
但在数天之后，他明白了。  
那时候他们在不义世界的工作已经接近尾声，布鲁斯放心不下他们自己的世界，提前回去了，只剩下克拉克在这里守着。  
于是他想起自己应该去看看这个世界的布鲁斯，至少送去点问候什么的，让他能振作起来。  
毕竟卡尔也曾经是克拉克。  
克拉克一向不缺乏行动力，他这就出发，去到韦恩庄园，却在门前遇到了布鲁斯的车。  
本来想直接去打招呼，但是布鲁斯泊车的方式似乎很反常，像是司机酗了酒一样，狂野的声音让卡尔耳朵都有点发疼，于是他躲在远处，看见布鲁斯跌跌撞撞从车上下来，狼狈地进到他的豪宅里。  
克拉克很担心，马上跟着飞进去，但当他的手轻轻放在布鲁斯的肩膀上时，那男人却像触电一样打开他的手。  
“嗨……”  
“下次不要用这种无礼的方式打招呼。”  
布鲁斯的脸气得发白，咬着牙警告他。  
“我很担心你，你……”  
“我很好，谢谢。”  
布鲁斯转开视线，但克拉克很快发现了不对，他扳过布鲁斯的脸，果然——先映入眼帘的是他红肿的嘴唇，然后克拉克看到了他脖子上明显的红痕。  
“你……”  
“离我远点。”  
布鲁斯打开他的手，转身就走，克拉克发现他的脚步也不太正常。  
“等等，你去看他了？”  
布鲁斯没回答，只是扭头看向一边。  
克拉克没有再追问下去，他离开了韦恩庄园，径直去了关押卡尔·艾尔的贝尔里夫。  
“你对他做了什么？！”  
“为什么问我？”  
“是你做的！你还嫌他受伤不够吗？！”  
“见鬼的，你最好先问问他，你以为我乐意待在这个破房子里？”  
玻璃房里的卡尔脾气比克拉克更暴躁，但是克拉克突然意识到他说的没错。  
如果不是布鲁斯进来，卡尔怎么可能会碰得到他？  
克拉克也没有再回去问布鲁斯原因，他把这件事藏在心里，离开了不义世界。  
也许布鲁斯有自己的理由吧。  
但是，克拉克发现自己好像摆脱不了那段记忆了，他总是做一些稀奇古怪，让他面红耳热的梦，这件事在他主动提出在体内植入一颗远程遥控的氪石炸弹之后仍然挥之不去。  
更糟糕的是植入手术结束之后他的情况更糟糕了，常常觉得体内有个魔音在劝说他接近布鲁斯。  
这也影响了他的正常工作，每次共同行动都让克拉克如坐针毡。  
目光总是忍不住落在蝙蝠侠身上，幸而通常情况下他只能看见布鲁斯略显苍白的下半边脸颊。  
有的时候他会有一种莫名的冲动，这常常会严重分散他的精力，让他没法集中精神，时间长了，他常常觉得很疲惫，控制身体似乎不像从前那么容易了。  
终于，今天又一次协同行动之后，他觉得自己的精力已经耗尽了，居然一下子晕倒了。  
克拉克坐在医疗室的一个小椅子上，和布鲁斯之间有两三步的距离却给他一种荒谬的安全感。  
“认真地说，克拉克——你最近很不正常。”  
布鲁斯的声音仍然平淡得听不出来感情，不过克拉克觉得自己几乎能看到布鲁斯面罩下皱起的眉头。  
怎么办，说我一直有个荒唐的想法吗？别傻了。  
“你这个状态并不适合协同行动，如果下次你在战斗时晕过去，你会拖大家的后腿。”  
布鲁斯的语气听起来像是中学老师，克拉克有种自己在中学橄榄球队里挨训的错觉。  
“那……那我……”  
“我不清楚你到底是哪儿出了问题，”似乎是觉得有些不舒服，布鲁斯调整了两下自己的头盔，却还是不满意，就干脆把它摘下来，“所以我想你应该休个假，或许好好休息一下。”  
说着，布鲁斯顺手倒了杯水喝下。  
克拉克眨巴着眼睛，目光落在布鲁斯布满汗水的脸上。  
“你的意见？”  
布鲁斯也把目光转向了克拉克。  
“克拉克？”  
看着克拉克有点呆滞的目光，布鲁斯的语气带上了一分疑惑。  
“噢，咳咳，我，没事。”  
克拉克慌乱地应答了一句，却越来越紧张。  
完了，他的注意力都给布鲁斯吸引去了。  
克拉克开始有些坐立不安，直到布鲁斯站起来，开始朝他走过去。  
他好想马上转身逃离，可是他的身体不听他的指挥，只是坐在那里一动不动。  
“喂，说真的，你怎么了？”  
布鲁斯已经走到他对面，附身面对着他，还是一脸严肃。  
可是克拉克满眼只能看见布鲁斯摄人魂魄的蓝眼，修长的睫毛，白净的皮肤和刚刚喝了水得到滋润的两片薄唇。  
该死的嗅觉此时也格外清楚，布鲁斯才刚刚战斗过，那淡淡的汗味夹杂着皮肤软膏的气味一股脑地冲进克拉克的鼻子。  
脑袋里有什么像绳子一样的东西“啪”地一声断了。  
“唔！”  
布鲁斯的眼睛骤然瞪大了，克拉克动作很快，一下子就抓住他的胳膊，吻上他的嘴唇。  
克拉克的舌头在他还没意识到发出什么的时候就撬开他的牙关，在他的口腔里搅动。  
脸一下子就烧红了，万万没想到只敢偶尔在睡觉前想想的事就这么发生了，克拉克亲了他。  
布鲁斯从来不奢望一段爱情，更不要说那是来自于正义联盟的灵魂。  
他有点不知所措地让克拉克的舌头在自己嘴里横冲直撞了一阵子，然后也开始做出一些回应。  
得到回应只是让克拉克更兴奋了，他拼命地吻着布鲁斯，像要榨干他唾液那样拼命地吮吸着他，直到布鲁斯发出有点不适的闷哼。  
“你想谋杀我吗？”  
当卡尔停下来的时候，布鲁斯喘着粗气，半开玩笑地问他。  
再仔细看看，布鲁斯的嘴唇也被吮成了深一些的红色，眼睛也红了，刚刚可能因为有点缺氧还流了两滴眼泪。  
“对不起，我脑子糊涂……”  
克拉克放开了紧紧抓着布鲁斯的手，心有余悸。  
“看起来你想这个很久了。”  
布鲁斯不慌不忙，拿出了分析用的腔调。  
克拉克有点慌张地挪开视线。  
“那个……我，我没有……”  
“我觉得我们应该好好查一下这件事。”  
“布鲁斯，真的不用——”  
克拉克满脸的欲哭无泪，他正害怕布鲁斯这样，布鲁斯对什么事都刨根问底，当然什么事都逃不过他的眼睛。  
所以小记者心里一直有一个荒唐的念头，想和正义联盟的大脑缠绵悱恻，想和他在一起？  
这可不是能让布鲁斯知道的命题。  
布鲁斯的目光在克拉克的脸上扫视了一下，然后突然脱下了自己的斗篷。  
“我觉得有必要。”  
在克拉克惊讶的目光中，布鲁斯抓过他的大手，然后他碰到了一个东西。  
布鲁斯富有弹性的，挺翘的臀部。  
“不是说超人不说谎吗？”  
看着克拉克马上烧红的脸颊，布鲁斯挑逗地问着，伸出一条腿摩擦了一下克拉克的。  
下一秒，他就被拦腰抱起，克拉克托着他的屁股，把他按在墙上，哆哆嗦嗦地除去他们身上的衣物。  
他想这件事想很久了。  
克拉克疾风暴雨般的吻一个个落在布鲁斯的身上，当然也清醒地听见布鲁斯带着呻吟的警告。  
“哼嗯——轻点，别亲脖子……有印——”  
克拉克听话地没有亲布鲁斯的脖子，很快布鲁斯身上就留下了无数个暗红色的吻痕，但这可不能满足他。  
布鲁斯被翻了个身，感觉到克拉克的呼吸喷在他的屁股上，接着就是一阵疼痛。  
“啊！”  
布鲁斯痛呼了一声，没敢再放大音量，回头向克拉克投去责备的眼神。  
克拉克却着迷地看着布鲁斯白嫩的屁股上留下的清晰的牙印——古怪的满足感充斥了内心。  
他为布鲁斯做了认真的扩张，让他的身体完全做好了准备，这个过程并不算顺利，因为医疗室并没有什么润滑剂。  
刚刚伸进一根手指时，布鲁斯就不适地呻吟了一声，克拉克看到那已经染上粉色的臀瓣已经开始抖动。  
但布鲁斯的内部太棒了，又湿又热地紧紧包裹着他的手指头，让他忍不住继续抽动着，然后听见布鲁斯口中含混不清的呻吟。  
“啊……克拉克……不……哈啊……啊嗯……”  
克拉克于是用吻来安慰不知所措的布鲁斯，让他在不断地被扩张的过程中放松下来，等到克拉克不再感觉到那健美的腰部紧绷的时候，他知道布鲁斯已经做好了准备。  
“我要进来了，布鲁斯。”  
说着，几乎是在两手都扶住布鲁斯的腰的同时，克拉克早就傲然挺立的巨物猛地没入了半个。  
“啊！”  
布鲁斯发出了颤抖的呻吟声，痛感和快感交织在一起，让他颤抖，克拉克眼看着布鲁斯的两条腿都抖得厉害，然后似乎失去了力气一般瘫软下去。  
克拉克让布鲁斯跪倒在地上，顺势把性器整个的都插入进那看起来小得根本不可能容下这根的入口里。  
布鲁斯的声音里几乎带上了哭腔，太满了，克拉克的东西把他整个的撑开了，让他不能动弹，可是要命的快感让他扭动着屁股，直到克拉克开始扶着他的腰抽插。  
布鲁斯丢了很多次，第一次经历这种事情显然让他吃了点小苦头，克拉克的抽插每次都又深又重，顶在他的前列腺凸起上，逼着他高潮。  
每次布鲁斯的后穴都会极力收紧，但不幸的是克拉克一直都还没射，他们大概在地上跪了两个多小时，直到布鲁斯开始小声啜泣着请求克拉克快点射进他体内。  
这时医疗室突然响起了敲门声，布鲁斯的身体一下子紧绷到了极致。  
“有人吗？克拉克？”  
“啊？我在，你——你有什么事？”  
克拉克愣了一会儿，马上高声回答，声音里充满了紧张。  
“噢，没什么，只是看你一直不出来，以为有什么……”  
“噢！布鲁斯在给我做检查，我等一下就出去！”  
说着，克拉克掐了一下布鲁斯的屁股。  
“嗯，是，麻烦你去把大家叫到会议室，今天的行动还没总结，我等下就去。”  
布鲁斯浑身发抖，勉强用正常的声音说着。  
“知道了，蝙蝠。”  
就在这时布鲁斯听见了克拉克低不可闻的吼声，奇异的感觉马上充斥了全身。  
克拉克射了。  
布鲁斯颤抖了一下，终于放松下来，瘫软在克拉克怀里。  
“你刚才实在太紧了，宝贝。”  
克拉克感叹着，抽出了自己的性器。  
“看来你的问题解决了。”  
布鲁斯任克拉克把他抱起来暂时放在医疗床上，看着他穿衣服。  
“布鲁斯，我想我们应该好好考虑一下——”  
“这是我的选择。”  
“但……”  
“也许换做是那个我，也会这么做的，克拉克，我早就想这样了。”  
克拉克愣住了，他突然笑了。  
“布鲁斯，你说的没错，我知道他和那个卡尔·艾尔也……”  
布鲁斯惊讶地睁大眼睛。  
“但是，我永远不会背叛你，布鲁斯。”  
“当然，因为氪石炸弹的开关在我这里。”  
“我很乐意让你保管它。”  
END


End file.
